Costume
by xxCATALYSTxx
Summary: His breath had become shallow, almost as if he had forgotten how to breathe. That would have been a good thing to say! a simple "you take my breath away." would have been much cooler than standing there gawking! **ONE Shots!**


"LUCKY CHARM!" he watched on in wonder as her yo-yo lit up, and a flurry of ladybugs surrounded her, only to disappear a heartbeat later, leaving a thin black spotted box.

He watched her stare at the box in confusion, and then slight annoyance.

He tilted his head over her shoulder to take a peek. It was a Chat noir costume.

"I hope the plan is to give the akuma a better fashion sense. He _definitely_ needs it."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Not exactly kitty."

"Then may ask what the brilliant plan is?" she turned to him with an annoyed look. "The dog catcher-" He had to smirk at the name. It was ironic really. A man called 'The dog catcher' only going after cats. This was also a part of the reason why he and his Lady were hiding out in an alleyway ducking behind garbage bins.

"-clearly has it out for you, if he sees two chat noirs he'll get confused, He's fast but he can't chase two cats at once."

"Yes, my Lady but what will you do with your yo-yo?"

"this costume has side pockets so I should be fine." she replied. "Now turn around! And If I catch you peeking, I will hit you on the head so hard you won't wake up until next week!"

"Wait! your changing here?!" he asked hysterically. Just the thought of her changing… No Chat! focus!

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. besides, the smell of the garbage should keep us from being sniffed out." she replied calmly. As if this was an everyday occurrence.

"W-well, whatever you think is best my Lady."

* * *

"My Lady are you almost finished?" he questioned. "Not yet!" she yelled back "This suit is extremely tight, not exactly made for purpose so much as style!" she replied haughtily. He blushed deeply at the thought. A tight, tight suit contouring perfectly to his Lady's athletic build. He could only imagine! though, not for long, since he'd be seeing the real thing in a moment. He let out a small sigh. Her butt would probably look amazing... He shook his head, he needed to focus on the mission! not his Lady's gluteus maximus!

"My Lady, while I am willing to wait a _thousand_ years for you, I don't think the akuma is as patient!" He wasn't lying, if he had to wait a thousand years for Ladybug to notice his feelings, he would.

"One second! I'm almost finished! I just need to attach the bell!" she replied. He waited another few seconds, before hearing the door handle turn. He turned to face her, prepared to give a suave compliment or flirtatious remark. But the moment his eyes landed on his black-clad Lady, the words died on his lips. The small bell around her neck made a jingling noise as she walked. The cat ears on the top of her head twitched slightly and the belt wrapped around her waist hung low, swinging with every step she took, just in sight of her rear.

He gulped.

His breath had become shallow, almost as if he had forgotten how to breathe (That would have been a good thing to say! a simple "you take my breath away." would have been much cooler than standing there!). He felt hundreds of little butterflies flit around in his stomach. If he wasn't such a gentleman, he was sure would have been drooling by now.

He was so captivated by her elegant air and graceful movements,(and well, other things.) That he hadn't even noticed she had walked right up to him, standing nearly a foot away.

"Cat got your tongue?" His eyes refocused onto hers, her bright blue irises full of amusement and mirth, her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her lips.

Somehow he had found his voice, although a very small one.

He let out a breathy sigh. "Yes."

Ladybug's blue eyes widened in shock as a blush spread across her cheeks. Her lips parted into the most adorable "O" shape he had ever seen in his life. His Lady's face always broke the regular boundaries of cute. "Well, we have no time for that!" and just like that the moment was over, and her adorable blush and parted pink lips turned into the super-serious-hero look he was used to. She took out her yo-yo and flung it to the next skyline, swinging away in the blink of an eye.

He was stood there, stock still for another moment, slowly taking in the events that had just happened.


End file.
